


>Day 4 (July 23rd)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week July day 4 (July 23rd)</p>
<p>Prompt: <br/>‘The heart is the toughest part of the body. Tenderness is in the hands.’ (Carolyn Forché)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 4 (July 23rd)

Oikawa Tooru wears a fake heart on his sleeve. 

With a scary amount of charm and a silver tongue he draws people in and makes them trust him.

Hajime, the only person who is privy to every single part of Oikawa’s life, watches his best friend tell half truths and reel people by sharing carefully picked experiences and thoughts. He never outright lies, but then again, great liars never do. 

And that’s how he always seems to be surrounded by others, vying for his attention. Each of them considering themselves Oikawa’s closest friend. 

Hajime knows they wonder why Oikawa is always with him, instead of any of his other friends. Surely they’d make for a better friend than some rough and rude guy who’s only perk is that he’s been around the longest? Hajime knows Oikawa always smiles and gives them some excuse. He knows because Oikawa told him about it.

None of them seem to realize that all the smiles and flirtations mean next to nothing. Oikawa opens his heart to all of them, making them all feel special. Meaning none of them are special at all. 

Oikawa’s true heart isn’t kept on his sleeve at all, it’s buried in his hands. The people he truly cares about are the ones he touches. It’s in sitting a little bit closer than strictly necessary. In ruffling a teammate’s hair after they’ve scored a point. In bumping shoulders together on the walk home after a long day of school and practice. 

Oikawa will be talking to a group of his fangirls but have an arm wrapped around Hajime’s shoulder, and Hajime knows he never had any reason to be jealous. 

He does wonder when Oikawa started being so touchy with the people important to him. Wonders if it stems from volleyball, his first true love where touch was so important. Wonders if it might have been his parent, always so withholding that he has to make up for it now. Wonders, when he’s feeling particularly possessive, if it might have started with him. When they were children with scraped up knees and bruised arms kissing Oikawa’s cuts better so he would stop crying. 

But he’ll always know that Oikawa still thinks of him as his best friend when they curl up together to watch a crop circle documentary. Prefers lingering fingers when Hajime hands him something to smiles. Loves him when Oikawa doesn’t shy away when he reaches out for him. And knows Oikawa loves him back when he kisses Hajime’s fingers.


End file.
